The Dance- The Continuation (CUTE, FUNNY, ETC)!!
by Trina
Summary: What was asked for, a continuation. Helga's dream makes her think-.. Will it work? Will what work?? Read and find out!! (R&R)


The Dance  
  
The Continuation  
By Popular Demand  
By Trina  
  
(NO NEED FOR A DISCLAIMER- WE ALL KNOW THE ROUTINE!!)  
  
RECAP: Helga had a dream about herself and Arnold at one of Rhonda's parties. She   
wants to make her dream come true at Rhonda's next party.  
  
"Rhonda!!!" Helga yelled over to Rhonda, running over to her after telling Pheobe   
about her dream.  
  
"What is it?" Rhonda asked, annoyed.  
  
"When's your party and what time does it start?!" Helga asked excitedly.  
  
"Friday night. Three days. 5:30pm. Now if you'll excuse me.." Rhonda walked off in a  
huff.  
  
What's wrong with her? Helga thought, Oh well! Now for my master plan!  
  
Everybody was talking about Pheobe's party. It was supposed to be really good! No  
parents and a DJ! Gerald wanted to ask Pheobe to be his date since he heard Stinky  
was going to ask her.  
  
Gerald approached Pheobe, nervous. He was sweating.  
  
"Um, Pheobe?" Gerald asked.  
  
"Yes Gerald?" Pheobe asked.  
  
"Um, I was sorta kinda maybe wondering if you'd wanna do something with me that   
requires you to be with me and show up with me and have fun with me and like me and.."  
Gerald trailed, ripping up a peice of paper which he had written what he was going to  
say to Pheobe.  
  
"What are you talking about, Gerald?" Pheobe asked.  
  
"I want you to go to Rhonda's party with me!!" Gerald yelled.  
  
"Oh, ok," Pheobe said.  
  
"You'll go with me?!" Gerald asked.  
  
"If you asked me I'd think about it.." Pheobe giggled, playing hard to get. With a flip of  
her hair and weak attempt of flirting, she walked off.  
  
"Women.." Gerald sighed.  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Arnold, Sid, and Stinky were at the arcade.  
  
"Where's Gerald, Arnold?" Sid asked.  
  
"He's trying to ask Pheobe to Rhonda's party," Arnold told him.  
  
Stinky humphed.  
  
"What's wrong Stinky?" Arnold asked.  
  
"I was thinkin' of askin' Pheobe to Rhonda's pardy! It ain't fair!" Stinky slouched.  
  
"Well there's other girls. I'm thinking Lila.." Arnold was cut off.  
  
"Lila! Course! She's a nice girl, she'd definately go wit me!" Stinky ran off, "Thanks  
Arnold!"  
  
"Um.. no problem?" Arnold was confused.  
  
"You're bright! Now who'll you go with?" Sid asked.  
  
"Well, I dunno!" Arnold told Sid.  
  
"I'm gonna ask Rhonda to her party, it's worth a try!" Sid told Arnold.  
  
"Good luck," Arnold wished Sid luck. Who will I go with? Arnold thought.  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Gerald found Pheobe a while after he "didn't" ask her to Rhonda's party.  
"Pheobe!!" Gerald called to her.  
  
"Yes, Gerald?" Pheobe asked.  
  
"Will.. you..." Gerald searched for words.  
  
"Yes....?" Pheobe asked.  
  
"Let me carry your books?" Gerald gave up.  
  
Pheobe handed Gerald her books and led him in a certain direction.  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Stinky found Lila.  
"Ello Lila!" Stinky greeted her.  
  
"Hello Stinky!" Lila greeted in return.  
  
"My you're lookin' mighty perdy t'day!" Stinky complimented.  
  
"That is ever so nice of you, Stinky," Lila smiled.  
  
"You wanna go with me to Rhonda's pardy?" Stinky asked.  
  
"I thought I was going with Arnold, but it's ever so nice of you to ask," Lila told him.  
  
"Arnold told me to ask you, so I dun think you're goin' with 'im," Stinky informed.  
  
"Oh, well then I will go with you, Stinky. It'll be ever so much fun!" Lila smiled.  
  
"Gosh! That's great!" Stinky smiled.  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Sid found Rhonda outside with a few friends.  
  
"Hey Rhonda. Can I talk to you?" Sid asked.  
  
"You have exactly 2 minutes of my time," Rhonda told him.  
  
"Well, you wanna be my date to your party?" Sid asked.  
  
"You're joking, right?" Rhonda asked.  
  
"No, I'm serious. Will you?" Sid asked.  
  
"I'll think about it," Rhonda paused, "Ok, thought about it."  
  
"And......?" Sid asked hopefully.  
  
"No," Rhonda rejoined her friends.  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Eugene bounced over to Helga, Pheobe and Gerald.  
  
"Hey Helga! You wanna go to Rhonda's party with me?!" Eugene asked, excited.  
  
"I don't think they let your kind in at 'Rhonda Parties'" Helga laughed.  
  
"Common Helga! Please Please Please!!" Eugene begged.  
  
"No, sorry Eugene. But she's going with me," Sid walked over to them.  
  
Helga gave Sid an odd look. Eugene ran off.  
  
"What gives you that idea, Sid?" Helga asked.  
  
"Just saving you from Eugene," Sid told her, "And I just got turned down, so if you'll  
excuse me.." Sid left.  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
"Hello! Welcome! You look beautiful! That dress is sooo you!" Rhonda greeted people at  
her party.  
  
Arnold and Helga walked into each other at the bottom steps.  
  
"Oh, hi Helga," Arnold greeted.  
  
"Watch it football head!" Helga warned.  
  
"Sorry Helga. Hey, don't you have a date?" Arnold asked.  
  
"For your information, Football Head, no," Helga told him.  
  
"Oh, well neither do I. Wanna be my date then?" Arnold asked.  
  
"Humph... well.. ok.." Helga silently rejoiced.  
  
Helga and Arnold walked up to Rhonda's door and Rhonda gave them an interesting look.  
  
"Is something wrong with with your face, Rhonda?" Arnold asked.  
  
"No, Arnold. My face is Fine. I just.. well..oh nevermind.." Rhonda let them in,   
receiving a dirty look from Helga.  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
"Slow dance time!!" Rhonda announced happily.  
  
Helga sat nervously, the time she waited for came. Arnold looked at Helga, noticing her  
nervousness.  
  
"Um.. Helga?" Arnold asked.  
  
"Yes?" Helga asked quickly, hoping it wasn't for a drink again.  
  
"Do you wanna.." Arnold trailed.  
  
"Dance?!" Helga asked.  
  
"Well I was gonna ask you if you wanted to go outside and talk or something, but we  
can dance if that's what you want to do.." Arnold got up.  
  
Good One, Helga! You could have been ALONE, but nooo, you had to ruin it! Helga thought.  
  
"Um.. Helga? You coming?" Arnold asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure, right. That's what I'm doing!!" Helga bounced out of her seat and..  
  
"Helga, I'm going to need my foot to walk.." Arnold informed her.  
  
Helga stepped off Arnold's foot, "Shut up, Arnoldo! Criminey!" Helga led the way to the  
middle of the dance floor.  
  
"Helga.." Arnold said.  
  
"Yes, Arnold?" Helga asked, turning to him.  
  
"I..."Arnold started.  
  
"What is it, Arnold?!" Helga asked.  
  
"I don't know how to dance," Arnoldsaid quickly.  
  
Helga's face fell, "You're joking, right?"she asked.  
  
"No... could you teach me?" Arnold blushed.  
  
Oh my god.. he's blushing.. Helga thought in a monotone head voice, "Fine!"  
  
Helga took Arnold's hands and placed them on her hips. Arnold looked at her and gulped  
nervously.  
  
He's....He's....NERVOUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Helga cheered silently.  
  
Helga placed her hands on his neck and lead him to the music.  
  
Helga's good at this stuff. I never thought she was even remotely girly.. Arnold thought.  
  
Gerald bumped into them, holding Phoebe in the dance position. "Sorry man," he   
apologised happily.  
  
"It's..ok.." Helga said dreamily.  
  
Gerald and Arnold gave Helga a weird look.  
  
"What is Arnold doing here with Helga?!" Lila yelled, walking in with Stinky.  
  
Arnold looked at Lila, "Uh oh.." he trailed.  
  
Lila walked over to Arnold and stared him down. Helga hit her on the head and she fell.   
Helga and Arnold danced away from Lila.  
  
"Lila! Lila! Aww! Now there's gonna be no one to dance with on a counta Lila's out   
cold!" Stinky complained.  
  
Helga rested her head on a very nervous Arnold's head (Arnold being too short for her  
to rest her head on his shoulder).  
  
Harold and Patty snuck outside, not liking all the "sissy" stuff.  
  
Sid sat in the corner with his 3rd grader date, Mary, sulking.  
  
Rhonda kicked her date, Wolfgang, onto the dance floor and started dancing with her  
hired DJ.  
  
Wolfgang was not impressed.  
  
"I ain't got no one to dance with on acounta Lila's not with us anymore, Wolfgang,"   
Stinky told him.  
  
"What? She died? Who's Lila?!" Wolfgang asked.  
  
"My date, she ain't dead. She's hurted! I reckon you could find someone like me to dance  
with," Stinky suggested.  
  
Wolfgang took Stinky by the neck of his shirt, "What was that, hick boy?!"  
  
"I meant someone without a date!" Stinky pleaded.  
  
"Nadine!!" Wolfgang dropped Stinky and walked over to Nadine.  
  
Curly got there before Wolfgang and claimed a reluctant Nadine.  
  
Helga silently laughed. Arnold had seen it too, holding in his own laughter.  
  
The song was ending. Helga knew she had to do something soon. Then she did. She did  
something that shocked... everyone!  
  
She kissed him.  
  
"Um.. Helga?" Arnold asked when they broke apart.  
  
"Y-Y-Yes?" Helga asked.  
  
Arnold kissed her.  
  
When they parted Helga slapped herself as hard as she could and ended up knocking  
herself unconcious.  
  
"QUICK!" Sid ran through the crowd, "MOVE!" He dumped a pail of water on Helga.  
  
"AHH!" Helga screamed.  
  
"Helga, why did you do that?!" Arnold asked.  
  
"Cause I just had water poured on me!" Helga yelled.  
  
"No, why did you hit yourself?" He corrected.  
  
"I wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming again," Helga explained.  
  
"Again?" Arnold asked.  
  
"Shut up, football head!" Helga kissed him.  
  
"Yeah, um, Tall Haired Boy!" Pheobe tried, and kissed Gerald. Gerald fell over  
dreamily.  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
END 


End file.
